


Baby I Love You

by BabyKai97



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, EunHae, Fluff, M/M, Majority Fluff, Songfic, This fic is precious, Those Three Words, hardly angst lol, just became boyfriends, lots of kisses at the end, maybe some angst if you squint, of course there is angst lol, rocky is briefly mentioned in this fic, send help lol, such a sweet fic, the title came from a song, yesung and donghae are cousins, yesung is being a good hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Donghae realizes that his boyfriend Hyukjae is acting strange.Yesung to the rescue!literally cuteness everywhere
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 15





	Baby I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> the song lyrics used in this in fic is called "Baby I love You" by Tiffany Alvord. 
> 
> the inspiration for this fic came from that and i wrote this fic while listening to it
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee Donghae felt like he has been on cloud nine since he and Hyukjae became boyfriends. They have been together for a few weeks now. All of their friends think they are a cute couple and balance each other out perfectly. It was like they were meant to be. 

Donghae sighed as he removed his headphones from his head stretching as the door to the studio opened. He turned around and smiled bright when he saw his boyfriend Hyukjae. “Hey Hae” Hyukjae said with a small smile. Donghae could tell that his boyfriend was exhausted. 

“Hey Hyukkie. How was your day?” Donghae said as Hyukjae sat in the chair across from him. “It was alright. I’m just tired now. How was your day?” Hyukaje replied and Donghae shrugged. “Fine. I missed you though” he replied and noticed the smile on Hyukjae’s face. “I missed you too. I know you’re working, but can I nap in here? I have practice later and I didn’t want to go home and risk not waking up on time” Hyukjae said and Donghae nodded. “Yes! I mean that’s fine. You won’t be disturbing me at all” Donghae replied happy about Hyukjae being here with him and saw a little bit of tension leave from Hyukjae’s shoulders as he went to lay down on the couch. Donghae was getting ready to put his headphones back on and start back working when Hyukjae called his name. He looked over and Hyukjae gestured for him to come. When Donghae made it over, he let out a small yelp of surprise when Hyukjae pulled him down and on top of him so he was straddling him.

“Hyukjaeee” Donghae whined knowing he was blushing as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest, feeling when Hyukaje put his arms around his waist as he chuckled. “Yes?” Hyukaje replied, looking smug. “I have to work,” Donghae said, feeling sleepy when Hyukaje started to trace random circles on his back. “You’re just as tired as I am. I know you haven’t left here all day so just rest for me, please?” Hyukjae pleaded and Donghae sighed, burrowing farther into Hyukjae’s chest which gave his boyfriend his answer. Donghae smiles feeling Hyukjae pecking his forehead. They napped for a good while and everything was great. 

That was the last day Donghae saw Hyukjae genuinely happy. 

**3 weeks later**

“Hyung, I need to talk to you,” Donghae said, walking into Yesung’s room in the apartment they shared. Yesung’s real name is Kim Jongwoon and Yesung is his nickname though no one is quite sure where it came from but it stuck. “Aish Donghae. Can’t you knock? What if I was naked?” Yesung complained as he closed his textbook knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore homework done. “Hyung. I’ve known you since childhood so pretty sure I’ve seen it already” Donghae replied dodging his cousin as he tried to pinch him. “Cheeky brat. Now what is it? You typically barge into my room in general to lounge around but since you and Hyukjae got together, you haven’t done it in a while” Yesung said and noticed that the smile on Donghae’s face fell when he mentioned Hyukjae’s name. “Did something happen between you and Hyukjae? Do I have to go beat him up?” Yesung asked and Donghae shook his head as he sat on the bed next to his cousin. “Yes and no hyung. I feel like something happened between us but I don’t know what it is. But he didn’t do anything for him to get his ass kicked” Donghae replied. “Okay. So talk to me” Yesung said, wondering what was going on with his cousin and his relationship with his boyfriend. 

“It’s just, I don’t know how to say it but it’s like Hyukjae isn’t happy anymore. He just sulks all the time. He’ll respond to my texts and phone calls. He hardly smiles anymore. Anything that I’ve done to improve his mood hasn’t worked and I’m worried hyung” Donghae explained and Yesung sighed. “Have you asked him about it?” He asked his cousin who nodded. “I have but he always says he’s fine or brushes off the question and changes the topic” Donghae replied. Then a thought came to Yesung. “Donghae. How long have you been dating Hyukjae?” He asked. “Hmm. A little over a month” Donghae answered confused when his cousin sighed running his hand through his hair. “Donghae. You love Hyukjae yes?” Yesung asked. “Of course I do! How can you ask me that?” Donghae replied a bit upset. “Don’t get mad at me. I’m proving a point. Hyukjae seems like a person that likes to know how much he is loved from what I observed. You do as well but you are happy with actions a bit more than words” Yesung explained and Donghae nodded but Yesung could see the confusion on his cousin’s face. “Let me say it this way. Have you ever told Hyukjae you love him?” Yesung asked.

Donghae thought for a while and realized that his cousin was right. Hyukjae has always told Donghae that he loves him. Both men are affectionate but until now Donghae has never noticed how Hyukjae does actions that show his love but also says it. Donghae has never told Hyukjae that he loves him. He has always done actions but actions can never be enough. “It’s my fault. I have never told him. I’m the worst boyfriend ever hyung!” Donghae said tears in his eyes and Yesung pulled his cousin into a hug trying to comfort him as he began to cry. “You’re not a bad boyfriend. This is new for you and you’re still learning so it’s alright to make mistakes. Okay?” Yesung said to his cousin when they pulled back from the hug and Donghae nodded, wiping away his tears. “So what should I do?” Donghae asked and both sat brainstorming to figure out what to do. 

**_timeskip to a few days later_ **

“Hyukjae hyung!” One of the other dancers in his class called running up to him as he packed up his bag. “Hey Rocky. What’s up?” Hyukjae replied, putting his bag on his shoulder. “Someone is here for you. I think he said his name was Yesung” the younger said and Hyukjae nodded surprised as he looked to see Yesung by the door. “Thanks Rocky. I have to go but I’ll see you” Hyukjae replied, walking over to Yesung. “Hyung. What are you doing here?” Hyukjae asked as they left the building walking to the parking lot. “Did you forget already? We were supposed to be having lunch today! I texted you about it yesterday” Yesung replied sighing and Hyukjae smiled apologetically as he did forget about it. “Sorry hyung. I’ve had a lot on my mind. I haven’t heard or seen Donghae for a couple of days. Have you?” Hyukjae said. “I haven’t heard from him either. Last I did he was doing fine. Now come, let me take you to this cute café I found” Yesung replied dragging the younger to his car.

“So what do you think?” Yesung asked, sitting down at this table by the window after the two placed their order. “It is a nice place hyung. There’s a stage where musicians perform too” Hyukjae replied, sitting down as well. He noticed that the music being played was down by different musicians who switched out since they’ve been there. Once their order came, Yesung and Hyukjae ate while having small talk. Yesung could tell that Hyukjae missed his cousin but if he only knew how much Donghae missed him. 

“Hi everyone. My name is Donghae” Hyukjae heard and his head turned quickly to see his boyfriend on the stage with a guitar. “Is that Donghae?” Hyukjae asked Yesung who looked over and nodded. “Apparently so. I wonder what he’s up to?” Yesung replied with a smile that made Hyukaje suspicious. Hyukjae ignored it and focused his attention back on Donghae. “The song I’m singing today is for my boyfriend. I don’t know if he’s here but it’s for him” Donghae said, blushing when everyone said awww before starting the song. 

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you  
Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't going out  
There are three words, & I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

As Donghae sung the song, Hyukjae stood there stunned as he listened to the lyrics. “Did you know what he was up to?” He asked Yesung who nodded his head. “He came to me a few days ago talking about how you haven’t been yourself and I helped him figure it out. When he asked what to do I told him to do something that would get the messgae he wanted to send out. What I didn't know was that he was going to sing for you. He did text me earlier and asked where I was taking you for lunch today though” Yesung replied. Hyukjae watched as Donghae continued singing. 

_I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all  
Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would fall  
But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms...  
Don't ever let me go_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

Yesung turned to say something to Hyukjae when he noticed the younger was gone and smiled seeing him not too far from the edge of the stage where backstage was,talking to someone who worked at the café seeing how the younger nodded and blushed at something the worker said. ‘You did good Donghae’ Yesung thought as Donghae finished the song and everyone including him clapped. Donghae thanked everyone, removing the guitar and walked backstage only to be pulled into a hard kiss. “Hyukjae?” He said breathless when they pulled back from the kiss and his arms were still around Hyukjae’s neck, also feeling his boyfriend’s arms around his waist. Hyukjae kissed him again and the kiss was shorter and softer than the previous one. “That’s all I wanted to know. Thank you baby” Hyukjae said, pecking his lips again. 

He smiled back when Donghae smiled brightly at him. “I’m sorry” Donghae apologized and Hyukjae shook his head. “It’s alright Hae. I was never mad and I don’t think I could stay mad with you” Hyukjae explained. “I umm. I-“ Donghae started trying to say those three words but he felt nervous and Hyukjae just smiled. “It’s okay if you can’t say it yet. Don’t force it. You’ll say it when you’re ready. I love you for who you are Donghae” Hyukjae said as they left backstage, leaving out the side door of the café. “I love you too” Donghae replied as they made it to Donghae’s car, not looking at Hyukjae in his eyes and Hyukjae’s eyes widened as a smile grew on his face. Hyukjae picked him up and spun them both in a few circles excited and happy. “You said it!” Hyukjae said as he stopped and put Donghae back down. “You didn’t force yourself did you?” Hyukjae asked seriously and Donghae shook his head. “No. I said it after realizing I had nothing to fear. I love you Lee Hyukjae” Donghae replied with a smile. “I love you too baby” Hyukjae replied smiling back.


End file.
